Las Noches Prison
by PoisonDragon20
Summary: Blamed for killing someone she even didn't know Ichigo is sentenced for 12 years in prison and to make it worse they sent her to a all male prison thinking Ichigo is male.


**Ichigo p.o.v.**

This was a big, a very big mistake, asking why? Well l blamed for killing someone l didn't even know or do and yet here l am in a court room been sentenced to 12 years in a prison called Las Noches, have l heard of it? Yes, l have my older twin is in there for being framed as well.

But that's not the only problem…they think l am a man! And Las Noches is filled with crazy killing males, l tried to tell them l was female, but l was knocked out at the beginning and woke up at the end when l was being sentenced, l remember seeing my father and younger twin sister's crying and l hate seeing them crying.

My own mother couldn't stand the sight of me, she did everything to make sure my brother and me had a good start in life but that didn't happened Shiro went to prison two years and now the same fate was happening to me, before l was token to police station she said she didn't want to see my face every again.

It broke my heart to know my own mother never wanted to see me again, I was put into a holding cell for at least 24 hours with no food or water, l guessed they wanted to make me weak so l couldn't put up a fight, when they came for me l had hand cuffs on my wrist two polices offices in front of me as well behind me.

I was forced inside of a van and sat on the floor as the four offices sat their fat-assess on the seats, from much l could gather Las Noches on a island the only way of getting there was by a 4 hour trip by car and an hour by boat, but that's all l heard from these fat pigs they so called police.

After the van was started moving within the first 7 minutes l think? I fell asleep on the floor, it looks like their 24 hour ticked worked on me, the only good thing was l was a light sleeper means if they tried anything on me l would wake up fast, l guess l thank father if l ever see him again for trying to attack me in the morning.

When l woke up again the van had stopped moving and the van doors opened "Oi get up now!" one of the pigs yelled at me, slowly getting up on my feet was hard especially since l haven't eaten or drinking in the last 28 hours and l am very tired and having a hard time keeping my eyes opened.

I was pushed to a boat as well pushed to the floor of the boat and told to stay there and they started to talk "has 'he' put much of a struggle on the way here" another and a different pig asked "nope 'he' slept all the way here" the same pig from before replied ' _l am not a boy, can't they get there genders right!_ '.

I was able to push myself of the floor and sit up and lean on the side of the boat, then the boat started up and began to move, l had one more look at the main land as it started to get further and further away, some pig grip my shoulder and shoveled me under deck and locked the door behind.

' _may as well get comfortable, it's at least another hour before they get the island and drop me off to my new home for the next 12 years_ ', l forced myself to stay awake despite l was very tired and the rocking motion of this boat but then the boat took a sharp turn making me roll into the side of the boat ' _bastards_ '.

I heard laughter ' _they must have a camera in here, so they watch me_ ' l looked around to see a camera, using a bit off my strength l kicked the camera breaking it, l huffed and laid down on my back l just wanted to sleep but l kept my eyes opened and stared at the top of the room in this boat.

 **One Hour Later**

After an hour l think? The boat came to a stop, l was able to hear talking and a bit of laughter "just be-careful 'he' broke the camera so we don't know if 'he's' awake or asleep" a different pig said as the door opened "come out trash" the same pig said ' _trash? Really they could've use something else_ '.

I got up and walked out from the holding room onto the deck, looking around l notice a huge building that read " **Las Noches** **Prison** " 'this place is huge' l was token off the boat onto the land and the hand cuffs changed to chains around my wrist and they were heavy.

"has 'he' eaten or drinker anything at all?" l looked to see a man with shoulder length black hair wearing a guard uniform as wearing a green scarf "no Captain Kuchiki 'he' hasn't eaten in the last 29 hours" a pig replied, "that explains why 'he's' not putting up a fight" the Captain know as Kuchiki says back looking at me.

The Captain huffed "put 'him' in a holding cell with food and water and keep 'him' in there until tomorrow" Kuchiki said and l growled like a wild animal ' _l am not liking this guy_ ' my shoulders were grab, and l was pulled forward and practically dragged inside of the huge building.

As l walked in pigs were talking along their self's about a few things, this Kuchiki person walked in front of me the two pigs that were beside me probably making sure l couldn't make a run for it, we continued to walk, walking threw metal doors and many hall ways until we reached a hallway with cell doors.

Yet again l was pushed forward, walking past the cells there were no sounds coming from them "we are on locked down, and beside the point it is night time so hopeful they are sleeping" Kuchiki says, l was lead to a cell with these numbers on it " **0715** " Kuchiki opened the door.

"this will be your cell for the next 12 years from now on, your prison clothes are in there on the bed" Kuchiki says as l walked forward into the cell turning around l faced the Captain as he grab my wrist and took the hand cuffs off me "your meal will be here in a few minutes" with that the door slammed shut.

Looking around the l saw a single bed with a table with two chairs along with a different door _'that must be the bathroom_ ' looing at the bed again l saw the clothes, it was a purple shirt with long sleeves as well black jeans but what caught my attention with the small metal plate with the same number on the door " **0715** ".

I huffed and sat on the bed "l guess l have to found shiro tomorrow" l mumble as the cell door opened and something slide across the floor and the door shut, l looked to see a tray with food as well a glass of water, l got off the bed and walked over to the tray and picked it up and going to the table, l sat down and started to eat my meal.

When l was done with my meal l went back to the bed and laid down "the one nice thing is l get a cell to myself" l mumble closing my eyes and falling asleep on the bed.


End file.
